


of phone calls and new patterns

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [26]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “D’you want me to stop?”
Relationships: Ted Nancarrow & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of phone calls and new patterns

**Author's Note:**

> I'm missing my dad a little extra today, so here's this. (My dad is fine, it's that today is Dasain, when we would normally gather as a family to be blessed by our parents, but I'm in quarantine.)

“How are you?” Cormoran asked.

“Oh, getting by,” Ted said. “Your sister’s been after me to move in with her and Greg again.”

“She’ll never give up,” Cormoran said, surveilling a silent house. “She’s tenacious.” 

His uncle’s laugh echoed over the phone. “Always has been.” He paused. “You don’t have to call every week, Cormoran.”

“I like to hear your voice,” he said, surprised to find it true. “D’you want me to stop?”

“No, no,” Ted said. “It’s good to hear from you. You’re a good lad.”

“Thanks, dad.” 

It still felt odd to say, but it also felt right.


End file.
